Stuffed Pig
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: Festival Hanabi di Konoha./ "Yang aku inginkan bukan boneka babi ini Sasuke-kun." / "Happy anniversary, aishiteiru.." / Sakura's POV / bingung summary nya/ walaupun dont like but must read ya.. #plaak/ rated blm ngrti../ RnR.. #puppy eyes.


Bagiku..

Ketika hati sudah menetapkan.

Maka tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkannya.

Siapapun.

Begitu juga dengan diriku sendiri.

-Haruno Sakura-

**.**

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Stuffed Pig © Phouthrye Mitarashi15.**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura.**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, ga romantis, ga bagus, ga fokus (?), alur kecepatan di atas rata-rata, typo berserakan, EYD benar-benar ga bisa, Sakura's POV.**

**.**

Malam hari di Konoha di adakan festival Hanabi.

Aku, Haruno Sakura berjalan pelan seorang diri melewati stand-stand yang berjejer rapi di sisi kiri kanan jalan.

Festival seperti ini adalah festival yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua penduduk Konoha dari mulai penduduk sipil sampai Jounin elit sekalipun.

Aku melewati sebuah café –kalau tak mau dibilang bar-, aku menengok ke arah café dan melihat dua orang yang sangat ku kenal sedang berada di sana.

Tsunade-sama dan seniorku Shizune, yah bahkan Hokage juga menantikan festival malam ini, tentu aku sudah tahu apa yang di inginkan oleh Tsunade disana.

"Oh ayolah hanya sekali ini, selama menjabat menjadi Hokage aku tak pernah minum sake," ujarnya pada Shizune saat meminta izin.

'Tuh kan, benar.' batinku sambil terkikik melihat tampang Tsunade yang memelas meminta izin agar dapat meminum sake, maklum lah sebagai Hokage tentu dia harus memberikan contoh yang baik pada penduduknya termasuk berhenti meminum sake.

Shizune senpai hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar paksaan –atau bisa dibilang rengekan- dari sang Hokage seksi milik Konoha itu.

Perdebatan cukup sengit sampai akhirnya Shizune dengan raut terpaksa mengijinkan Tsunade untuk bisa meminum sake.

"Asal masih dalam batas kewajaran kak Tsunade," ujar Shizune sembari memelototi Tsunade yang tampaknya tak perduli omongan dan pelototan Shizune.

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku, bosan menunggu begini.

Eh menunggu?

Iya aku sedang menunggu seseorang disini, seseorang yang amat special dihatiku, tapi sepertinya dia belum datang buktinya kalau dia sudah datang pasti ponsel ditanganku ini sudah berdering untuk menanyakan padaku sekarang sedang dimana.

Ahh, sambil menghilangkan kebosanan karena menunggu lebih baik aku meneruskan jalan-jalanku ini.

Tak berapa lama aku berjalan aku berpapasan dengan Neji dan Tenten yang terlihat mesra bergandengan tangan menuju rumah makan.

"Hai Tenten-chan, Neji-kun." sapaku pada mereka, terlihat muka mereka langsung memerah karena kepergok jalan berduaan sambil berpegangan tangan, ahh pasangan yang masih malu-malu terbuka didepan umum.

"Hai Sakura." Neji menyapaku dengan wajah setenang mungkin walau tetap saja terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"H-hai Sakura-chan, kau sendirian?" Tenten nampak gugup menyapaku, aku pun terkikik.

"Iya aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawabku.

"Aa, aku tahu siapa." Tenten berkata dengan tatapan yang er.. menggoda.

Hhei kenapa jadi aku yang memerah sekarang.

"Ahh, ya sudah ya kalian lanjutkan saja daah.." aku pun berjalan cepat menghindari mereka, berniat menggoda kenapa jadi aku yang tergoda.

Ku lanjutkan langkah ku menelusuri stand-stand yang berada disana.

Disebelah kanan stand memancing ikan aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat familiar.

"Lihat aku ya Hinata-chan, aku pasti bisa menangkap ikan-ikan kecil seperti itu." Naruto berbicara semangat disertai cengiran yang ditanggapi Hinata dengan anggukan dan semburat merah yang manis.

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka, tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat seseorang yang sampai sekarang belum juga menghubungiku, apa ia lupa akan janjinya untuk bertemu denganku.

Hah, dari pada aku memikirkan hal-hal negative yang dapat membuat moodku rusak lebih baik aku lanjutkan perjalanan.

Cukup banyak juga orang yang ku jumpai dan juga teman-teman rookie Konoha yang sedang mampir di stand-stand permainan atau sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan pasangan atau keluarga mereka, mereka terlihat bergembira menyambut festival ini, bagaimana tidak karena dihari biasa kegiatan mereka hanya di isi dengan misi dan misi.

Kakiku berhenti disebuah stand yang aku tak tahu namanya, tapi yang ku lihat beberapa orang disana sedang sibuk menembakkan sebuah pistol air ke objek kertas yang di jejerkan di atas boneka-boneka lucu nan cantik di sana.

Mataku seketika berbinar saat melihat sebuah boneka panda gendut yang lucu bertengger manis disana.

Dan yang paling membuatnya senang, belum ada yang berhasil menembak kertas yang terpasang diatas boneka tesebut, mugkin karena jaraknya memang agak jauh untuk dijangkau peluru air tersebut makanya kertas-kertas di atas boneka belum ada yang sobek.

Dengan semangat aku pun menghampiri stand tersebut.

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika merasa seseorang mencengkram lembut bahuku.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn.."

Wajahnya tampak datar seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu aku disini?"

"Hn, tadi saat ingin meneleponmu ku lihat kau ternyata ada didepanku." jawabnya masih dengan wajah datar.

Yah, sudah setengah jam aku menunggu akhirnya orang yang ku tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

dan jangan heran ya kalau ia tak meminta maaf sama sekali padaku karena keterlambatannya ini, tahu lah namanya juga Uchiha, banyak gengsinya.

tapi aku sudah memakluminya, lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali kan.

Aku dan Sasuke-kun juga sudah menjalin hubungan tepat setahun pada hari ini, maka dari itu tadi siang ia mengajakku untuk merayakan hari jadi kami disini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kesana," jawabku dengan mata berbinar menunjuk sebuah stand yang memang ingin aku hampiri.

"Aku tertarik dengan boneka itu," kataku dengan wajah di imut-imutkan.

"Yang mana?" Sasuke mengernyitkan matanya menatap stand tersebut.

"Yang itu, yang boneka panda gendut itu, ayo.." tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke akupun menariknya untuk menghampiri stand tersebut.

"Paman aku minta pistol airnya satu ya." ujarku seketika pada penjaga stand tersebut.

"Baiklah, ini." Paman penjaga stand tersebut menyerahkan sebuah pistol air padaku.

Akupun langsung memberikan pistol air tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Ambilkan boneka itu untuk ku ya?" pintaku padanya dengan jurus puppy eyes andalanku.

"Eh? ku pikir kau yang mau main?" Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"Aku ingin kau yang mengambilkannya."

"Tidak."

"Ambilkan."

"Tidak."

"Ambilkan!"

"Tidak!"

"Ambilkan!"

"Tid-"

"Kita putus saja, kau sudah tak sayang lagi padaku." ucapku dengan wajah hampir menangis, hei tentu saja ini senjata andalan ku yang kedua, dengan begini ia pasti mau mengambilkan boneka itu untuk ku.

"Hhh.." berhasil, Sasuke sudah menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau tak akan berani memutuskanku."

"Eh?"

Perkiraanku salah, aku heran kenapa sekarang ia tak mempan dengan kedua jurus ku? apa sebelum kesini dia pergi ke dukun dulu untuk memasang susuk kekebalan, -pikiran bodoh, mana ada dukun di Konoha-.

"Baiklah," katanya datar dan langsung berdiri didepan stand, sejajar dengan boneka tersebut.

Yey! ternyata jurusku masih mempan.

Sasuke memasang ancang-ancang dengan mengangkat pistol tersebut, mata sebelah kirinya menutup.

Hatiku berdebar-debar, ku harap ia bisa membawakan boneka panda gendut itu padaku.

1…

Ia mulai menghitung.

.

2..

.

3..

.

Dan..

.

"Eh?"

-Stuffed Pig-

.

Sudah 5 menit aku berjalan-jalan dengan memasang wajah merengut, sama sekali tak berniat mengajak Sasuke bicara.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya dengan intonasi datar, sangat datar.

"Iya, sangat!" jawabku ketus.

Sasuke diam, kami kembali berjalan menuju sebuah taman festival karena Hanabi akan diadakan beberapa menit lagi disana.

"Kenap-"

"Kau tanya kenapa?" aku memotong perkataannya dengan nada tinggi, kami pun berhenti berjalan dan saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau tanya kenapa padahal kau tahu penyebabnya Sasuke-kun." lanjutku masih dengan wajah merengut dan ketus.

"Boneka babi itu ta-"

"Yang aku inginkan bukan boneka babi ini Sasuke-kun." aku kembali memotong pembicaraannya, yakinlah sekarang dia sangat kesal karena tingkahku, tapi.. AKU TIDAK PERDULI.

"Siapa suruh kau menyuruhku mengambilnya, padahal sudah ku bilang 'kan bahwa aku tidak mau." ia berkata dengan enteng, menyebalkan.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau membalaskan kekesalanmu dengan begini, khayalanku untuk memeluk boneka panda itu pupus sudah." aku menunduk sedih menatap boneka babi yang berada didekapanku.

"Boneka babi tak buruk Sakura."

"…"

"Lihat, dia mirip denganmu."

.

Tuing..

Krik, krik..

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi ku, benar-benar kekasih peka dan kurang ajar.

aku pun menatapnya dengan tatapan horor, merasa atmosfir disekitar tubuhku mulai mencekam dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya, Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Maksudku warna pink nya Sakura, warna pink nya sama dengan rambutmu dan itu sangat indah menurutku,"

"Sungguh," nada bicaranya melembut, sorot matanya yang memabukkan menatapku dalam.

Rona merah langsung mampir seenaknya di pipi ku, sejak kapan si Uchiha stoic ini mejadi tukang rayu.

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, jantungku serasa berdetak cepat.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang ingin dia lakukan padaku di depan umum seperti ini.

Tangan kanannya meraih kepalaku dan dengan perlahan ia mencium pipiku, wajahku memanas.

Setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya ia pun berbisik, "Kau cantik dengan wajah merona seperti itu, Nona..Uchiha,"

Jantungku makin cepat berdetak, yakinlah bahwa sekarang wajahku seperti kepiting rebus saus padang (?).

Sasuke kembali menegakkan badannya dan menggandengku sambil sedikit menyeringai, aku hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

.

Suing..

Duaaarrr.. duaaarrr..

Pas sekali setelah sampai di taman aku dan Sasuke langsung disambut dengan kembang api warna-warni yang cantik.

Banyak orang yang sedang duduk di atas rumput taman tersebut ikut menyaksikan Hanabi, bahkan beberapa di antara mereka mengabadikannya lewat ponsel mereka.

Sasuke pun ikut duduk di atas rumput bersandar pada pohon yang aku tak tahu apa namanya.

Ia memberi isyarat pada ku agar aku ikut duduk di sampingnya dan aku menurut.

Namun tiba-tiba..

Syuuut..

Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku dan mengangkatku sehingga aku sekarang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Sasuke-kun." wajahku mulai merona lagi.

"Happy anniversary, aishiteiru.."

Ia mempersempit jarak kami dan..

CUP..

.

Hah, tak ada salahnya juga aku memiliki boneka babi ini, toh boneka ini juga tak kalah lucu dengan panda gendut di stand itu.

Dan jangan lupa juga untuk mengingatkan ku agar selalu teringat bahwa boneka babi kini juga menempati daftar boneka favorit ku setelah boneka panda.

.

Ashiteiru mo, Sasuke-kun..

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Cerita ini ceritanya (?) beberapa tahun setelah kepulangan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.**

**Maaf sekali lagi alur kecepatan.**

**dan aku juga ga tahu maksud tulisan pembuka ku di atas nyambung apa ga sama ceritanya.. #plaaak, hehe  
><strong>

**warning sudah aku jelaskan di atas, jadi harap memakluminya ya..**

**Karena aku hanya lah manusia biasa yang punya banyak kekurangan.^^**

****Review jangan lupa ya kawan.****

**Pokoknya, terima kasih sudah membaca.^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**01-12-11**


End file.
